One house, One mission
by arifantomhive
Summary: Ciel dan Alois ditugasin ratu untuk mengungkap kasus bersama! Apakah mereka bisa akrab? Pelaku kasus itu orang yang tidak disangka!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji punya saya HA HA HA! *evil laugh* *author dibom* *author KO* maksud saya… punya anda… Yana Toboso *ancungin bendera putih*

WARNING! : OOC, GARING, GAJE, dll

ooooo

_TING TONG! TING TONG!_

"Sebastian, buka pintunya. Haaaaaah mengganggu saja tamu yang datang semalam ini"

"Baik Bocchan" *inner Sebastian : Yuhuu~ Siapa tau kucing dateng*

_KREEEK_

"Ahaha~ Mana Ciel? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" tiba tiba seorang anak berambut pirang langsung masuk ke mansion Phantomhive

"Aku muak melihatmu lagi" tiba tiba butler songong… eh sotoy itu ngomong *dirajam fans claude*

"Siapa suruh kau bersama majikan bod- maksudku berambut pirang itu ke rumah majikanku, Claude?" *inner Sebastian : boro boro kucing, yang dateng malah si jidat jenong ini. Aw silau men!"

"Dia yang mau. Saya mah rencananya jam segini pengen silaturahmi ke kembaran saya"

"Kamu punya kembaran toh? Siapa namanya?"

"William itu loh… Walaupun dia kembaran saya tapi jidatnya lebih gede wakakak"

"Oiya ya? Terus masa katanya dia nikah sama Grell coba?"

"Ini loh jeng… blablablabla blah blah blah …"

Sebastian dan Claude tidak jadi berantem, mereka malah ngegosip soal William. Untung William sedang mimpi indah, jadinya mereka berdua ngegosip ga kedengeran sampe sono. Sementara itu di kamar Ciel…

"CIEL~ Hari ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu!" *Alois langsung lompat lompatan di kasur Ciel*

"ALOIS! Keluar dari tempat tidurku SEKARANG!"

"Hmmm… cowok manis ga boleh gitu… Kita kan sama sama bekerja di bawah pimpinan ratu. Dan kau tau kan kasus kali ini kita diwajibkan kerja sama?" *senyum licik*

"Cih. Oke deh. Tapi cuma sampai kasus ini selesai ya?"

"Okeeeee! Ciel anak baik!" *peluk peluk Ciel*

"Iya dong gw gitu anak teladan 2010" *senyum bagong (bangga dan sombong)*

"Jadi, kita akan tidur bersama kan? Hihihihi…" *senyum licik (atau ada maksud lain dari senyumnya?)*

"….Yaudahlah ribet ngomong sama lu"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun tidur berdua. Heyhoyheyhoy jangan ngeres dulu, mereka ga melakukan 'hal aneh' kok hoho *Author malah mikirin yaoi loh~*. Sementara itu, Sebastian dan Claude yang sedang bergosip ria tiba tiba menyadari sesuatu…

"Woh? Ngapain saya disini? Kamu nih ngegosip aja" *Sebastian ninggalin sambil kesel*

"Ih sudi emang saya ngomong sama iblis jelek kaya lu" *Claude pergi juga*

*Sebastian masuk kamar sambil ngegebrak pintu* "Gantengan gw! Lu mah jelek kaya kembaran lu!"

"Makasih banget gw dibilang ganteng, emang kenyataan" *Claude santai masuk kamar dan sok budeg*

"$#!&*#!**&$(!" *Sebastian ngamuk*

"$#^&$^&$!(*(*#$!&*^#!" *Claude jadi ikutan ngamuk*

Yah… Mereka pun kembali bertengkar, tapi bertengkar yang sangat tidak penting yaitu adu ganteng. Yah sudahlah. Lalu bagaimana nasib Ciel yang tidur bareng Alois?

_GROOOOOOOOOOOOOKHH_

Bisa tebak kan itu bunyi apa? Siapa yang ngorok? Yang pasti bukan Ciel lah, orang dia ga bisa tidur gara gara Alois ngorok, lengkap dengan paket iler di bantal dan peluk peluk Ciel seakan akan Ciel guling. Ciel hanya bisa bersabar, karena jika dia teriak, Bu RT sebelah rumah dia pasti bakal ngamuk

ooooo

_KUKURUYUUUUUK~ AH~ AH~_

Udah pagi oenyoe~ Ciel ga tau kenapa langsung bangun kaget ngedenger suara ayamnya sedikit 'berbeda'. Ternyata Bu RT sebelah lagi nyetel lagu Ayam Racun. Sebastian pun yang masuk ke kamar Ciel untuk membangunkan tuannya itu kaget

"Bo…Bocchan? Anda sudah bangun?"

"Yah… Tidurku terganggu karena suara lagu itu dan makhluk ini" *sambil nunjuk ke Alois*

"Tuan, saatnya bangun" *Claude datang darimana tau*

"Mmmhh… Hoaaaaamm… Eh? Udah pagi ya?" *Alois pura pura (atau emang) bego sih?* *author ditampol sandal jepit*

"Claude, apakah anda punya data tentang kasus kali ini?"

"Sejauh ini belum. Mungkin saya akan bertanya pada orang itu"

Orang itu? Berarti….. Dan mereka pun sampai di tempat orang itu…

"Sudah kukira kita akan kesini…" *Ciel ngelirik ke arah toko dengan pandangan kosong*

"Hoh hoh hoh" kakek yang hobi ngeteh (pemilik toko Teh Hoho) menyambut tamu mereka

"Wah ternyata Tanaka-san yang lagi jaga toko. Apakah anda tau tentang kasus yang akhir akhir ini terjadi?" *Claude to the point*

"Hoh hoh hoh"

"Ya Tanaka-san, apakah anda tau?" *Sebastian mencoba bersabar nanya ke Tanaka*

"Hoh hoh hoh"

*Alois bisik bisik* "Claude, perasaan pas waktu kita ke sini, dia ga kaya gini deh. Ngomongnya juga ga hoh hoh hoh gitu" *sweatdrop*

*Claude bales bisik bisik* "Iyeeeee tau nih saya juga stress kali nanya dijawabnya hoh hoh hoh mulu"

"Hah udahlah kita pergi aja!" Ciel yang udah mulai bete pengen pulang

Tiba tiba seorang berambut putih panjang yang rada horror gitu muncul dari pintu…

"Hihihihihihi… maafkan hamba tuan tuan. Selama saya pergi tadi, kakek saya yang menjaga toko ini"

"Hah… Udahlah lanjut. Eh by the way ini your toko kan? Kenapa nama shopnya Teh Hoho?" *Ciel sok inggris* *Emang dia orang inggris*

"Hihihihihihi…. Ini toko warisan kakek saya. Lagipula saya juga suka ngeteh berkat kakek saya yang ganteng dan imut imut ini"

"Ih imut deh Tanaka! Jadi pengen aku oenyoe~ *Alois maksudnya nyindir*

"Hoh hoh hoh" *Tanaka malah seneng*

Claude dan Sebastian kesel, mereka ga dibilang ganteng sama Undertaker. Malah yang dibilang ganteng sang kakek hoh hoh hoh. Tiba tiba Claude inget kasus jadi dia to the point aja.

"Jadi Undertaker, bisa kau jelaskan kasus ini secara lengkap?"

"Hihihihihihi… Berikan hamba lawakan terbaik, baru saya akan menjelaskan dari awal sampai akhir kasus ini. Ayolah… Earl Phantomhive atau Earl Trancy, salah satu dari kalian berikanlah lawakan terbaik"

"Hoh hoh hoh" *Tanaka nimbrung*

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sebastian. Yaiyalah… masa Claude yang disuruh maju buat ngasih lawakan? Pundungan gitu si Claude, cuma jidatnya doang yang bikin ketawa *author di buang ke laut*

"Hah… Baiklah… Sepertinya saya harus maju lagi"

1 menit… 2 menit… 10 menit… 1 jam… 2 jam…

"Hah! Ngapain sih Sebastian di dalem! Lama bener!" *padahal Ciel ada sedikit mikir yaoi antara Sebastian dan Undertaker*

_BRAKK!_ (gile pintu toko orang rusak didobrak Claude)

"Ih Sebastian, kok lawakan lu ga lucu? Udah sono hush hush" *Undertaker ngusir seenaknya*

"APUA? Lawakan saya… untuk pertama kalinya gagal… Berilah saya kesempatan lagi Undertaker" *Sebastian berlutut depan Undertaker*

"Yey! Claude kali ini giliranmu! Kamu pasti bisa mengalahkan Sebastian!" *sambil nari cheerleader*

"Yes Your Highness. Cih. Memalukan kau butler jelek. Biarkan aku yang ganteng ini yang akan ngelawak" *sambil ngibasin rambut dari jidat sampe ujung rambut*

_CLING CLING_

"HUAHAHAHAHHAHA UDAH JANGAN NGIBASIN RAMBUT LAGI! JIDATMU ITU BIKIN AKU NGAKAK!"

"Pfft…" *Sebastian, Ciel, dan Alois nahan ketawa*

"Ke… Kenapa jidat saya Undertaker?"

"Kiclongnya keterlaluan! Ow Silau men! Lagian jenongnya juga melebihi batas! HAHAHHA! Baiklah, hamba akan memberi semua informasi yang hamba tau tentang kasus ini"

Ciel dan Alois senang mendapat informasi karena lawakan tak disengaja dari Claude. Tapi Claude dan Sebastian menangis bersama. Sebenarnya kasus apa yang mereka dapat dari ratu? Go to chapter 2~

ooooo

Yang minat review yaaaa. Terima kasih udah bacaaaa. Salam dari author payah!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Kan udah saya bilang tadi

WARNING! : OOC, GARING, GAJE, dll

ooooo

Kasus kali ini yang harus ditangani Ciel dan Alois adalah kasus mengenai sejumlah anak laki-laki yang hilang tanpa jejak. Kejadian penculikan ini selalu terjadi siang hari setelah anak anak laki-laki pulang sekolah. Tetapi sejauh ini belum pernah ada yang melihat wajah pelaku.

"Apakah ada korban jiwa dalam kasus penculikan ini, Undertaker?"

"Sejauh ini belum, Earl Phantomhive"

"Apakah anda tau tempat anak laki-laki itu dikumpulkan atau tepatnya markas penculik?"

"Saya tidak tau, Earl Trancy"

"Heh! Elo nih udah dikasih lawakan juga malah ga tau apa-apa! Tulul!" *Claude ngamuk*

"Yeeee itu aja yang saya tau, jidat jenong" *Undertaker ngomong seadanya*

"Yahsudahlah. Ayo kita pulang"

"Hoh hoh hoh" *Tanaka nimbrung (lagi)*

Mereka berempat pun pulang ke mansion Ciel yang ada di London. Saat sudah sampai disana dan mereka pun langsung meeting sambil ngeteh buat menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Jadi sebaiknya bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya saya punya ide bagus. Dua orang harus dijadikan 'umpan' untuk kasus ini. Bagaimana, Bocchan?"

"A..Apa? Enak saja! Aku tidak mau jadi umpan!"

"Tapi anda harus Tuan Ciel. Anda dan Tuan Alois yang akan menjadi 'umpan'. Kebetulan sekolah anda dan tuan saya adalah sekolah yang paling banyak terjadi kasus ini"

"Hah? Sekolahku? Tapi aku ga nyadar tuh" (yaiyalah orang nih bocah bolos mulu)

"Sama aku juga ga tau tuh" (yaiyalah orang pengen hindarin Elizabeth)

"Kan kalian sekolah di sekolahan elit. Gimana seh? Aduuuuuh cape deh!" *Claude sambil nepok jidat*

"Ah wateper lah. Hmm… Kalau aku sih tidak apa-apa. Asalkan ada Claude, aku pasti tertolong kalau terjadi apa-apa. Ya kan Claude?"

"Yes, Your Highness"

"Jadi bagaimana Bocchan? Ini satu satunya cara untuk bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu dengan cepat"

"Hah…Baiklah. Aku setuju"

ooooo

Esoknya, Ciel pun pergi ke sekolahnya seperti biasa, SMP Anak Bangsawan (nama sekolahnya pamer amat yak) dan Alois pergi ke sekolahnya juga, SMP Anak Bangsawan 2. Nama sekolahnya memang sama, tapi letak antara keduanya jauh dan kedua sekolah ini levelnya sama.

"Selamat pagi Ciel!" sapa seorang gadis bernama Elizabeth

"Selamat pagi" sahut Ciel dingin, seperti biasa

"Apa kamu sudah sarapan?"

"Udah"

"Tapi kok keliatannya lesu banget kamu?"

"Gapapa" *inner Ciel : yaiyalah lesu, orang ngeliat muke lu*

Yah tau sendiri kan Elizabeth itu over protective sama Ciel, walaupun di fict ini dia bukan tunangan Ciel bukan juga sodara Ciel. Sebenernya Ciel banyak yang ngefans di sekolahnya loh, tapi karena sifatnya yang dingin jadi cewek-cewek pada takut buat nembak dia. Beda lagi dengan Alois, kalo dia malah yang ngegoda cewek-cewek. Karena mukanya yang ganteng dan imut itu, dia jadi idola cewek-cewek di sekolahnya.

Dan saatnya pulang sekolah. Ciel dan Alois sengaja pura-pura nunggu dijemput… Dan saat itu penculik pun datang…

"Hmph! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" *Ciel akting*

"Hee~ Kamu ga bakal bisa lepas dari aku, cowok imut~" *udah ketebak ini siapa yang ngomong*

Penculik itu pun juga ternyata menculik Alois. Sesuai rencana… Mereka dibawa ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak terjangkau manusia, yaitu di atas langit, tepatnya di komplek perumahan shinigami

"Hey mau dibawa kemana kami? Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Huaaaaaa!" Alois mulai (akting) nangis

"Heee~ kamu imut ya kalo lagi nangis~ Asik deh ada buat cuci mata~"

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah funky yang di depan rumahnya bertuliskan 'Dis is w1LL!4m 5i GunT3NgZz hous'. Oh jadi ini rumanya William toh.

"Will ganteng~~ Aku udah bawa dua cowok imut nih~ Mereka suruh kerja apa ya?"

"Jangan sekarang Grell! Aku mesti kerja! Nanti aku sms apa yang harus 'babu baru' kerjakan"

"Hmm… Alois, sepertinya kasusnya sudah jelas"

"Ya. Lihat! Sebentar lagi kita akan dijadikan babu seperti mereka! Huaaaa!" *kali ini nangis beneran*

"Udah ah gitu aja nangis. Cengeng lo. Unyuuuuuuuuuu"

"Ahahaha~ Habis ngeliat Ciel bilang unyu aku jadi ga sedih lagi~"

ooooo

gR3LL, 5uRuH K3dU4 4nK iTuwH bU4dT Ny4pUw eNdTt cUc! PiR1nGzZ

-w!LL14m-

"Ahaha~ Sayang banget cowok imut~ Aku ga bisa bareng kalian lebih lama. Kalian harus kerja~ Ganbatte DEATH!" *sambil pose sok seksi + julurin lidah*

"Iyuwh apabanget lo" *tatapan sinis Ciel*

"Kami kerja apa?" *Alois nanya innocent (apa goblok?)* *author dilemparin tomat*

"Kamu cuci piring sonoh. Kamu yang satu lagi nyapu"

Dan mereka berdua pun bekerja sebagai pembantu disana. Tiba tiba saat Ciel sedang nyapu…

"C-I-E-L! Masih inget aku?"

"Eh? Kamu siapa ya?"

"Aku Soma! Pangeran India ituloh. Kyaaaa! Aku kangen Ciel!" *lompat, peluk Ciel*

*ngehindar* "Oh Soma toh. Aku lupa wkwk"

*kejeduk tanah* "Huaaaa jahat! Kamu ketangkep bencong itu juga ya?"

"Iya nih. Tenang aje, bentar lagi butler gw juga dateng kok"

Sementara itu di dapur, Alois sedang nyuci piring…

"Hadoh nasib deh jadi pembantu. Malesin deh nyuci piring. Aku ga mau mukaku yang imut ini kena noda bekas di piring. Iyuwh" *ngomel sendiri*

"Nyetel lagu ah" *sambil ngeluarin iPin dari kantong*

_Cinta satu malam. Oh indahnya~ Cinta satu malam. Buatku melayang~_

*ngangkat jempol ala dangdutan* "Asoooooy! Tarik maaaaaaang!"

Grell yang lagi tidur pun tiba tiba terbangun karena suara lagu favorit dia di dapur. Dia segera menuju ke dapur

"Eh ikutan dangdutan ye!"

"Yoi! Tarik maaaaaaaaaaaang!"

Saat mereka sedang dangdutan dengan asiknya, Ciel pun yang masih sibuk menyapu halaman belakang menyadari ini kesempatan bagus…

"Woh aku mo ikut dangdutan ah!" teriak Soma sambil lari menuju dapur

"Sebastian… Datanglah…" *sambil ngebuka tutup mata*

Sementara itu di mansion Ciel di London…

"Hmm… Sudah waktunya kita beraksi Claude"

"Ayo kita berangkat"

Dan butler dua itu pun berjalan slowmotion ala film film. Akankah mereka sampai ke komplek shinigami dengan selamat? Apa reaksi Claude saat tau bahwa pelaku penculikan itu adalah kembarannya? Go to chapter 3~

ooooo

Yang minat review yaaaa. Terima kasih udah bacaaaa. Salam dari author garing!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Kan udah saya bilang tadi masa ga tau juga sih? *ngomel sendiri* *ditabok*

WARNING! : OOC, GARING, GAJE, dll

ooooo

_JRENG… JRENG… JRENG…_ (ini suara jalan slowmotion. Ga nyambung yak?)

"Sebastian, kapan nyampenya kalo jalan pake slowmotion!"

"Oiya aduh tulul saya. Yaudah ayo lari!"

Mereka pun berlari sekencang mungkin. Tapi tiba tiba Sebastian menyadari sesuatu…

"Woh dudul! Petanya ketinggalan!"

"Tenang, kita tinggal menyanyi 'aku peta' ala Dora"

Mereka pun menyanyi lagu itu di pinggir jalan (ga tau malu). Beberapa orang yang lewat jalan itu mengira mereka pengamen memberikan recehan. Akhirnya, peta pun terbang dari rumah dan sampai ke tempat Sebastian dan Claude

"Anda mau kemana? Aku peta"

"Yeee gw juga tau lu peta. Majikan saya yang namanya Ciel sekarang dimana?"

"Sebentar… biar aku liat. Oh! Dia ada di komplek shinigami! Tepatnya di rumah seorang yang bernama William"

"Wil…William? Yang benar?" *Claude shock*

"Peta tidak mugkin bohong. Tabahkan hatimu, Claude" Sebastian turut berduka cita

"Iya Sebastian… Umm peta… kita harus melewati apa saja agar bisa sampai ke rumah Will?"

"Petama, Warteg Om Lau. Kedua, kandang Pluto. Ketiga, naik ke atas langit. Rumah William tepat di atas kandang Pluto"

"Oke! Makasih peta!" *Sebastian langsung ngebuang peta*

"Hey! Tunggu! Aku ik-"

Tapi… sebelum peta menyelesaikan omongannya, dia mati. Tamatlah riwayat peta yang kegiles traktor di jalan. Sebastian dan Claude segera melewati tempat pertama dengan berlari (ga modal)

"Hey! Kenapa kamu tidak mampir ke warungku?" teriak Lau

"Maaf! Kami sedang terburu-buru!"

"Mumpung ada diskon nih! 50% loh! Mau ga? All item!" Lau promosi

Sebastian dan Claude terdiam sejenak…

"Wah! Boleh tuh! Ayo Sebastian!" *jiwa belanja diskonan Claude timbul*

"Ayo! Jarang jarang loh si Lau ngasih diskon!"

Daaaaaan mereka menghabiskan waktu 1 jam hanya untuk ngeborong mie instan dan berbagai barang barang di Warteg Lau itu. Akhirnya mereka ingat pada tujuan awal mereka…

"Woh! Saya lupa kita harus nyelametin bocchan! Ayo lari lagi!"

"Ayo! Eh? Kita kemana selanjutnya?"

"Hadoh lu muda-muda udah pikun, Claude. Ke kandang Pluto!"

Mereka pun berlari (lagi) menuju kandang Pluto. Anjing itu Bukan Anjing Biasa (BAB) *singkatan maksa* dan ketika dia bertemu Sebastian, dia langsung berubah menjadi manusia tanpa busana dan langsung lompat ke arah Sebastian

"AAAAA! SONO LU SILUMAN ANJING!"

"Sebastian! Biar aku bantu! Heyaaaaaaah!" *sambil coba ngelemparin Pluto*

"Uanjir berat amat nih anji- eh manusia! Yah apalah terserah!" *masih coba ngelemparin Pluto, dan akhirnya berhasil*

"Ah makasih Claude. Apakah dia sudah mati?"

"Belum. Mari kita bunuh bersama"

Dan tamatlah riwayat anjing + manusia yang bernama Pluto itu ditangan Sebastian dan Claude dengan keadaan sangat tragis. Mereka pun lompat ke atas langit bersama. Mereka iblis, jadi mereka bisa sampai ke rumah William dengan sekali lompat

ooooo

'Dis is w1LL!4m 5i GunT3NgZz hous'

"Astaga… Sejak kapan kembaranku jadi alay?" *Claude shock (lagi)*

"Tabahkan hatimu (lagi), Claude"

"Iya Sebastian… Ayo kita masuk"

Saat masuk rumah William…

"Sebastian! Sini!" Teriak Ciel dari halaman rumah agak berbisik ke Sebastian

"Bocchan! Eh? Kenapa anda memegang sapu seperti itu?"

"Inilah kasusnya. Semua anak laki-laki dari SMP-SMA diculik lalu dijadikan babu disini. Pelakunya 2 orang, yaitu Grell sebagai penculik dan William yang menyuruh Grell untuk menculik dan dia juga yang memberi masing masing pekerjaan pada anak yang diculik. Dan penyebab mereka tidak bisa kabur adalah karena letak rumah ini di atas langit"

"Unyuuuu kacian Bocchan"

"Iya " *Claude nimbrung*

"Unyuuuuuu Oenyoeeeee Oentjoeeeeeeeee" *Ciel ga mau kalah*

"" *Sebastian juga ga mau kalah*

"Hah! Cape ah! Unyu mulu! Yaudah sekarang kita ke dapur dan hajar bleh si Grell itu"

"Yes, My Lord"

Saat mereka sampai di dapur…

"Wuhu!~ Tarik maaaaang!~" *Grell masih berdangdut ria*

"Claude! Untung kamu datang! iPin-ku diambil si bencong itu. Huaaaaaaaa! Cepat bunuh dia Claude!" *nangis lagi*

"Yes, Your Highness"

"Eh? Mo ngebunuh gw? Lawan dulu dong ganteng~" *ngeluarin death schyte*

"Gw layanin lu" *ngibasin rambut dari jidat*

"Uwooooh! Silau!~ My eyes!~ Tidaaaaaaaaaak~~~" *gaya lebay*

Dan tanpa diserang sama Claude pun Grell mati karena matanya rusak parah. Claude pun akhirnya bangga dengan jidat yang dimilikinya. Nah… Sekarang tinggal William yang belum dibunuh nih huahaha

"Ha? Udah mati? Sakti amat jidat lo"

"Itu suatu kehormatan dipuji oleh Earl Ciel Phantomhive"

"Siapa yang muji? Kan itu nyindir maksudnya hahahhhaa" *Ciel ngomong alakadarnya*

*Inner Claude : Sabar… Sabar… pengen gw bunuh juga padahal nih bocah*

"Ya ampun butlerku sakti amat sih jidatnya! Unyuuuu~"

"Claude, saya tidak menyangka anda punya kekuatan misterius di jidat anda. Anda hebat!"

"Ah terimakasih Sebastian!" *nangis terharu*

Tiba tiba seseorang masuk ke rumah William…

"Hey! Claude! Sedang apa kau disini?" ternyata itu William sendiri yang masuk

"William! Kenapa kamu menculik hanya untuk dijadikan pembantu?"

"Ha ha ha! Biarkan saja! Kerjaanku banyak dan Grell tidak bisa apa-apa. Eh? Grell mati? Baguslah… Walaupun dia istriku tapi dia totally useless" *sambil nginjek mayat Grell*

"William… Aku tidak percaya kamu sekejam ini. Padahal waktu kita kecil, kamu kan yang suka minjemin aku mainan…"

*Inner Alois : wtf butler gw apabanget dah*

"Itu sudah berlalu! Ayo kita bertarung 1 vs 1, Claude! Siapa yang akan mati ya… Kukukuku…"

"Umm Bocchan… sepertinya perintah anda untuk membunuh William tidak bisa dilaksanakan… Maaf Bocchan…"

"Yah… gapapa. Aku yang imut ini kan baik dan mengerti keadaan"

Duel antara Claude vs William! Siapa yang akan menang? Dan siapa yang akan mati? Apa jurus andalan mereka? Go to chapter 4~

ooooo

Yang minat review yaaaa. Terima kasih udah bacaaaa. Salam dari author aneh!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : Udah dibilang Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso bukan punya saya! Heh gimana sih ga mau ngerti juga! *author dilempar piso, nancep di kepala*

WARNING! : OOC, GARING, GAJE, dll

ooooo

_PRANG! CPROT! JGER! JDOR! DZIGH! BUKH!_

Yah memang backsound yang terlalu berlebihan haha. Claude dan William sedang bertarung! Pertarungan antar kembar buruk rupa! *author ditabok*

"William! Akan kuakhiri kau disini!" teriak Claude sambil melemparkan pisau

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" sambil ayun ayunin death schyte-nya ke arah Claude

"Hah! Ngawadul aja lo!"

_PLOK!_

"Heh kurang ajar lo, Claude!" sambil ngebersihin muka yang habis kena lemparan kue tart

Sementara itu di depan pintu…

"Ciel, kamu punya popcorn ga? Minta dong kalo ada"

"Nih" sambil nyomot popcorn

"Wah pertarungannya kaya di pilem Jems Bon nih!" Sebastian nimbrung

Kembali lagi ke dalam dapur…

"Hah… Aku cape habis kerja tadi…"

"Hahaha! Ini saatnya kau mati, William!" *ngibasin rambut dari jidat (lagi)*

"Tidak secepat itu, Claude!" *ngibasin rambut dari jidat juga*

"AAAAA! Sebastian! Kamu punya kacamata hitam kan? Silau gile!" Ciel stress nonton dari pintu dapur

"Sebastian! Ambilkan untukku juga! Butlerku jidatnya sakti nih!"

"Ah! Ini kan puncak dari pertarungan mereka! Jidat vs Jidat! Yasudahlah… terpaksa saya harus mengambilkan kacamata hitam untuk Bocchan dan Earl Trancy"

Jidat vs Jidat! Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela dapur dipantulkan oleh jidat Claude dan William! Sinar matahari yang dipantulkan oleh jidat mereka berdua menentukan kemenangan mereka. Siapakah yang menang?

ooooo

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Claude teriak

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" William teriak

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Claude teriak lebih keras

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAA!" William teriak lebih keras

"Hoh hoh hoh"

"Alois! Apa kau dengar itu? Ada suara tanaka!"

"Umm… Engga ah. Kamu kangen tanaka kali makanya suaranya ampe kebawa kesini"

"Tapi…. Ah yasudahlah. Ayo kita nonton. Woh! Liat! Sepertinya butlermu akan menang Alois!"

"Ya! Eh… Hey! Ciel! Tanaka ada disebelahmu! Kok dia bisa ikut kesini?"

"Apa? Eh tanaka? Tanaka kenapa anda ada disi- Hah… percuma nanya ke dia"

"Paling dijawab hoh hoh lagi ya sama dia? Hahahaha"

"Hoh hoh hoh"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGHH!" William teriak di ambang kematian

"Tinggal jurus terakhir…" Claude menyiapkan jurus terakhirnya yaitu…

"HONOCOROKO!"

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

Dapur William hancur seketika. Ciel dan Alois selamat karena diselamatkan oleh Sebastian yang baru datang sambil membawa 2 kacamata hitam (telat). Saat ledakan sudah selesai, mereka kembali ke dapur yang telah hancur itu. Tapi… Siapa yang mati?

"Cla…u…de…" Alois mulai menangis

"Alois…" Ciel juga ikut sedih (tumben nih orang turut berduka cita, apalagi ke Alois)

"Earl Trancy! Lihat! Butlermu masih hidup!" Sebastian tiba tiba berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah asap-asap ga jelas (ini mah yang biasanya author liat di film)

_JRENG JRENG JRENG_

Pahlawan datang! William sudah mati, sementara itu Claude masih hidup walaupun banyak luka disana sini. Tapi bagi iblis luka seperti itu bukan apa apa.

"Claude! Aku khawatir kamu sudah mati!" *peluk peluk Claude*

"Saya tidak akan mati hanya karena begini, tuan" *bales peluk ke Alois*

*Inner Ciel : astaga! ClaudexAlois!* *Ciel nosebleed*

"Bo…Bocchan… Kok anda nosebleed? Jangan jangan…"

"Eh? Ah? Eee ini aku kecapean hehehe"

"Oh gitu… saya kira…" *Sebastian nosebleed*

"Sebastian! Kamu juga nosebleed! Wah… Kita sama…"

"Bocchan… Kalau saya sih masih mending… Lah anda? Imut imut ternyata dalemnya gitu…"

"Hehehhe… udah ah! Eh besok jangan lupa beli komik yang ada shonen-ai ya!"

"Yes, My Lord. Ntar saya pinjem juga ya?"

"Okeeeeee"

*Inner Alois dan Claude : astaga… ternyata partner fujoshi sama fudanshi. Udah ah ga pelukan lagi*

Wah! Dasar nih majikan sama butlernya udah tercemar pikirannya! *halah kaya author ga aja* Yaoi sama yuri mulu nih Ciel sama Sebastian! *ehem* Oke lanjut ke cerita. Mereka berempat pun membiarkan mayat William dan Grell berada di rumah funky nan alay milik William itu

"Heh? Itu Tanaka gimana nasibnya?" Alois yang inget tanaka tiba tiba panik

"Tanaka? Saya tidak melihat ada Tanaka disitu, makanya tadi ga saya tolong"

"Lalu… nasib Tanaka gimana dong?" Ciel mulai sedih

"Hoh hoh hoh"

"Ah! Ada suara Tanaka! Tanaka-saaaaaaaaan! Itu! Itu Tanaka kejepit pintu! Claude cepat tolong dia!"

"Yes, Your Highness" *langsung ngacir nolong Tanaka*

"Hoh hoh hoh"

"Bertahanlah Tanaka-san! Anda akan segera selamat dari sini"

ooooo

Akhirnya setelah berjuang, Claude berhasil menyelamatkan Tanaka. Mereka juga membawa pulang semua anak laki-laki yang jadi korban penculikan. Mereka berempat + Tanaka + manusia manusia itulah kembali lagi ke bumi, sementara itu Tanaka diantar ke toko Teh Hoho. Dan Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, dan Claude pun sampai di mansion!

"Umm… Ciel… Hari ini aku menginap di mansionmu ya!"

"He? Kan kasusnya udah selesai. Udah sono pulang aja lu"

"Aaaa! Sehariiiiiii aja! Ya ya ya?" *kawaii neko eyes mode*

*Inner Ciel : uanjir imut nih minta di unyuuu* "Yah gapapa deh okeoke"

"YAY!"

ooooo

Akhirnyooo selesai juga nih fict yang sangat gaje dan garing. Yang minat review yaaaa. Terima kasih udah bacaaaa. Salam dari author gajelas!


End file.
